Arturo's Shorts 1: Arturo v Miko: Dawn of Fanboys
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la primera discusión entre Arturo y Miko? ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado? ¿No? Pues aquí la tienen :v La historia que nadie pidió, pero todos leerán (?) (Dedicado a mi buen amigo Mike Barragán)


**Arturo's Shorts #1: Arturo v Miko**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, hace unos días le Conte a mi amigo Mike Barragán sobre las historias que hacía, él es uno de los amigos en los que me base para crear a Miko, por lo que ahora que sabe que soy escritor y le gustaron mis historias, por lo que no sería corrector no darle este One-Shot de cumpleaños a él, aunque ya algo tarde, espero que les guste… Hacía tiempo que no decía esto :')

Basado los personajes creados por **mí y Masashi Kishimoto**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo, Miko, Judie, Kevin, lsusch y Samuel** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Arturo's Shorts #1:**

 **Arturo v Miko: Dawn of Fanboys**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

Era un día normal en una preparatoria de Tlaxcala, y dos amigos leían una revista.

-A ver, ¿Santo o Blue Demon?-Pregunto Miko viendo la lista de versus de su número de "Dimensional Geek de ese mes"

-Santo-Respondió de forma simple Arturo.

-Si, Santo, ¿Chespirito o Cantinflas?

- _Hmmm…_ Difícil… Chespirito.

-Si… Oye, esto no es divertido si no debatimos.

-Si, pero que se le hace, por algo somos los mejores amigos, tenemos tanto en común.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada en lo que estemos en contra amigo.

-¡YA BÉSENSE!-Grito Judie divertida.

-¡Ahora no Judie!-Dijo Miko serio mientras veía el siguiente versus-Naruto vs Luffy.

-Luffy, sin lugar a dudas-Dijo Arturo.

- _Nah_ , Naruto gana.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

-No, no, no… Luffy es más fuerte.

-Lo dudo, y aunque lo fuera, Naruto es más fuerte.

-¡¿DISCULPA?! Ese tonto no es mejor que mi capitán-Dijo Arturo mientras Miko se detuvo un momento mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un plato rompiéndose.

-Lo siento, ya lo levanto-Dijo Isusch mientras iba por una escoba-Ya veo por qué la gente prefiere traer recipientes de plástico.

-Arturo… Luffy es mil veces más burro que mi Lord Hokage.

-Un ninja que depende de una zorra para obtener su poder no puede ganarle a un usuario de poder de demonio tras comer uno de los tesoros del mar.

-El zorro es un demonio capaz de destruir montañas con una sola de sus colas, ¿Cuántas montañas han destruido tus marineros de agua dulce?

Entonces los dos se miraron el uno al otro mientras rayos salían de sus ojos.

-¡OIGAN LOS DOS SE VAN A PELEAR!-Grito Samuel mientras los alumnos llegaron en bola al salón para empezar a gritar el típico "¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!"

-¿Qué? No vamos a pelear, ¿Verdad Miko?

-Si, solo es una simple discusión, vamos Arturo, dejemos esto por la paz, Naruto gana y punto.

-¿Disculpa? Luffy es mejor.

-No, claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-¡QUE SÍ Y TE CALLAS! ¡LUFFY DERROCARA AL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL Y NO SE UNIRÁ A SU CORRUPTO SISTEMA COMO OTROS Y TE CALLAS!

-¿Llamaste corrupto a Naruto?

-¡Si!-Entonces Miko le dio a Arturo un golpe en la quijada que lo mando a volar contra la pared del otro extremo del salón.

-¡ARTI!-Gritaron los chicos mientras Arturo a duras penas lograba levantarse.

-Oh, basta chicos, solo son personajes, esto no importa-Dijo Kevin tratando de calmarlos.

-Sin duda sabes que esto significa guerra-Decía Arturo limpiándose la sangre que le escurría de la boca y se ponía en la cabeza un sombrero de paja.

-Vamos Arturo… Demuéstrame lo mejor que tienes-Dijo Miko mientras se ponía una banda ninja como la de Jiraiya pero con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja al lado del símbolo del monte Myoboku.

-Bien, aquí voy… ¡GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!-Grito Arturo estirando se brazo para devolverle el golpe a Miko.

-Jeje-Rio levemente Miko mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca-Buen golpe, lo reconozco, pero eso no es suficiente para ganarme-Entonces concentro su chacra y lo reunió en su mano antes de lanzarse contra Arturo a toda velocidad-¡RASENGAN!-La técnica dio directamente en Arturo y lo mando a volar atravesando la pared-Aun no termino… ¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-Grito Miko sacando un montón de clones de el para entonces atacar a Arturo quien volaba aun en el aire sin control.

-No me dejare vencer tan fácil… ¡GOMU GOMU NO!-Entonces empezó a girar en el aire y cuando los clones casi llegaban a él, este empezó a lanzar puñetazos en el mismo aire-¡HANABI!-Y de esa forma se pudo quitar a un montón de clones de encima y logro aterrizar en el suelo.

-Fantástico aterrizaje de superhéroe-Dijo Isusch con una máscara de Deadpool mientras aplaudía-Esa cosa debe ser mala para las rodillas.

Arturo ignoro a su amigo pues buscaba con la mirada a su contrincante.

-"Nada en los lados, nada arriba… ¡ABAJO!"-Entonces Miko lo tomo del pie y lo enterró en el suelo-Rayos…

-Prepárate… ¡Un Rasengan en toda la cara!

-¡NO!-Grito mientras estiraba el cuello para esquivar el ataque-Eso estuvo cerca…-Suspir antes de romper las rocas que lo aprisionaban y abrazándose a Miko estiro su cuello-¡GOMU GOMU NO KANE!-De un fuerte cabezazo Arturo lastimo a Miko seriamente-Je.

-Esto te costara caro-Entonces Miko libero chacra rojo y un aura con una cola emergió de el-Toma esto-En una serie de rápidos movimientos Miko golpeo a Arturo en repetidas ocasiones-Je-Rio confiado de que gano al dejar tirado al castaño en el suelo.

-También eres fuerte… Lo reconozco-Dijo Arturo levantándose, si quiero ganar tengo que pelear de otra manera…-Entonces puso su puño en el suelo y empezó a bombear su sangre más rápido mientras su piel se volvía rojiza y vapor salía de el-Gear… Second-Entonces Arturo a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano desapareció y empezó a atacar a Miko desde distintas direcciones mandándolo a volar sin control hasta que lo estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo generando un cráter.

-Rayos… Esa velocidad… Necesito más-Entonces una segunda cola salió de el-¡VAMOS ARTI! ¡SIGUIENTE RONDA!

Entonces se levantó y bloqueo un golpe de Arturo, pero aun así lo mando a volar antes de atacar nuevamente de forma frenética-Necesito aún más, una tercera cola emergió y poniéndose en cuatro patas Miko corrió a toda velocidad y logro al fin volver a darle un golpe a Arturo, entonces ambos tuvieron un intercambio de golpes muy parejo, pero entonces apareció una cuarta cola y la piel de Miko desapareció volviéndose una masa de carne que se regeneraba y quemaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero qué?-Arturo se sorprendió antes de que su amigo le empezara a atacar salvajemente, habiendo perdido aparentemente el control y no paso mucho para que lo volviera a tender el suelo, pero no quedo ahí-Miko genero una esfera de chacra super concentrada y se la comió-¿Eh?-Arturo o entendió nada hasta que Miko expulso de su boca una ráfaga gigantesca de chacra que destruía todo a su paso-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-Impresionado tuvo que usar un Gomu Gomu no Rocket para tomarse de un barandal y salvarse de la onda de energía- _Fiuuu_ … Muy cerca… Tendré que usar eso…-Entonces puso su pulgar derecho en su boca, lo mordió y empezó a soplar para inflar su brazo-Bien, estoy listo… Miko, has llevado esto demasiado lejos ¡GOMU GOMU NO GIANT PISTOL!

Entonces usando su brazo gigante el castaño empezó a golpear a la bestia hasta que la dejo tendida e el suelo.

- _"No te levantes"_ -Pensaba Arturo viendo a su amigo que no volvía a la normalidad, ya que si se volvía un mini Arturo y la bestia aun no era contenida habrían problemas… Serios problemas.

 **Mientras tanto en la mente de Miko**

Miko se encontraba con el zorro de nueve colas.

-Por favor, ¡Dame tu poder!

-¿Y por qué debería?

-Por qué él dijo que la fruta de goma es mejor que tú.

-¡ACABA CON ESE INFELIZ Y DEMUÉSTRALE QUIEN MANDA!

 **De regreso a la "Realidad"**

La piel de Miko se volvió de un rojo más oscuro y su esqueleto se empezó a mostrar.

-Rayos-Dijo Arturo mientras saltaba al tejado para esquivar un ataque mortal de Miko que destruyo la zona donde estaba parado segundos atrás-Esto no será fácil…-Llamando a todas sus energías, empezó a rodear sus brazos con oscuro Haki de armadura mientras inflaba el brazo que le faltaba-¡GOMU GOMU NO GIANT BAZOOKA!-Golpeándolo con ambos brazos Miko fue mandado a volar por los aires… Solo para aterrizar con 6 colas ya en su haber.

-Rayos… Ya me estoy cansando de esto-Pero antes de intentar algo Miko lo empezó a golpear frenéticamente dejándolo casi moribundo- _"Necesito más poder"_ -Peso mientras se sentía al punto del desmayo… Viendo como Miko le crecía una séptima cola-Ya es tarde… Miko los destruirá a todos sin saberlo-Y entonces cayó al suelo mientras se disculpaba con todos sus conocidos por fallar-Lo siento…-Pero entonces recordó algo-¡No! ¡Si muero nunva podre ver el final de One Piece!-Entonces en el suelo metió sus manos en sus manos y se mordió las muñecas soplando con sus últimas fuerzas para inflar sus brazos hasta que quedo con una complexión que recordaba a un gorila -¡GEAR FOURTH!.

Arturo se levantó y encaro a Miko 7 colas, la bestia solo ladeo la cabeza intrigado y entonces algo paso, Miko volvió a la normalidad pero con aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Vaya… Ya he llegado a mi máximo poder-Sonrió el robusto azabache sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Arturo-Okey Arti… Ultima ronda.

-Entendido-Dijo mientras formaba unos resortes con sus brazos-Acabemos con esto de una vez y luego vamos a comer algo.

-El que pierda paga-Dijo sonriente mientras alzaba la mano para generar una esfera giratoria de energía con picos.

-¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO! ¡RASEN SHURIKEN!

Arturo corrió contra Miko mientras este lanzaba el Rasen Shuriken, pero en vez de esquivarlo, Arturo lo golpeo logrando detener la técnica.

-Que pelea más aburrida-Dijo Samuel decepcionado.

-Tu no los entiendes… Están en una pelea titánica-Dijo viendo seriamente a los combatientes.

-Ni hacen nada, solo están ahí parados y diciendo palabras raras… Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi vida, adiós-Dijo antes de retirarse como los otros alumnos y profesores que estaban decepcionados, pues esperaban algo al menos emocionante.

-Nadie aprecia el arte de las peleas mentales-Dijo Isusch mientras veía a los dos contrincantes que no perdieron contacto visual en ningún momento hasta que Arturo parpadeo y se agacho como si algo le hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

-Ja, te gane-Dijo Miko.

-No, yo te gane, estoy seguro.

-¿Revancha Arti?

-Revancha Miko.

Y los dos volvieron a verse fijamente a los ojos mientras otra épica batalla sucedía en las mentes de ambos.

-Tu no conoces el poder de la fuerza-Dijo Miko mientras encendía un sable de luz naranja.

-Quien necesita fuerza mientas tengas magia-Dijo Arturo mientras alzaba su varita- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Los dos eran así, amigos incondicionales, si, tal vez cuando discutían todo se volvía un caos-Y tal vez algún día podrían causar daño a alguien, pero eso no quitaba que eran amigos.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, a pesar de que quise hacer esto lo más rápido posible… No se pudo publicar esto a tiempo, pero bueno, solo es por un día, felicidades amigo, espero que te haya gustado amigo, saludos nwn/

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y si… Le debo a algunos amigos…

 **-Arturo:** ¿Algunos?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey… A varios amigos sus fics de cumpleaños desde el año pasado… Ténganme paciencia por favor que apenas me estoy re-acostumbrando a esto de escribir :'v Pero bueno, saludos nwn/


End file.
